


Cass in the sky with diamonds

by Archange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, LSD, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archange/pseuds/Archange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de muchos intentos, Castiel sigue obsesionado con encontrar a Dios... claro que el camino de la psicodelia nunca lo había probado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Búsqueda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi querida Enara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+querida+Enara).



**_1_ ** **_—_ ** **_. Búsqueda._ **

****

_—¿Quedamos de acuerdo? —Dijo aquel desconocido, que siguió apoyado en la puerta del baño._

_—De acuerdo —susurró el ángel, cabizbajo —. No tengo nada más que perder._

 

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando Castiel comenzó a sentir una niebla ligera brotando de sus manos. Era tenue, rosada como un algodón de azúcar. Miró sus palmas con curiosidad. Le gustaba ese color rosa tan artificial, tan químico y humano. Durante décadas estuvo fantaseando con el sabor de esa bola de telarañas dulces, hasta que una noche Dean lo llevó a una destartalada feria de pueblo y le compró una enorme. Sonrió. Una felicidad naciente le hacía cosquillas suaves en el vientre y la planta de los pies. De pronto sintió en su lengua la hueca textura que se derretía al contacto con su saliva, el sabor del azúcar, fuerte y pegajoso, y recordó porqué lo llamaban nube. Lo era.

La niebla rosa manaba de sus manos cada vez más espesa. Él era un ángel, y como tal podía manejar la luz de su gracia para atacar al enemigo o para sanar. Su cuerpo celestial era tan luminoso que los humanos no podían mirarlo de frente sin quedar ciegos... ¿pero desde cuando los ángeles escupían humo rosado? Quizás estuviera explicado en la tabla de Los Angeles, pero quién sabe. En realidad no le preocupaba demasiado en ese momento. Le parecía bonito, muy bonito. Las volutas se expandían por el club, fosforescentes en la semioscuridad que los rodeaba. Era como si toda la gente que bebía en las mesas o bailaba cerca de la barra estuvieran cubiertos por un velo de algodón de azúcar. Tenía hambre. Ya no recordaba si había logrado terminarse aquella enorme nube que Dean le compró aquella noche, sólo el intenso sabor en su boca y el brillo de las estrellas, porque aquella noche las estrellas venían por pares y eran verdes. Muy verdes.

De pronto la niebla se tornó del color de sus ojos y el mundo entero se volvió esmeralda. No podía dejar de contemplarlo todo con la boca abierta ¿Sería verdad que los hombres podían hacer el milagro? Y es que nunca, con su eterna mirada del ángel, había logrado sentir los colores como si fueran parte de sus manos. Quizás éste fuera sólo el principio. Se sintió emocionado. Las cosquillas ascendían desde la planta de los pies hasta dejar suaves picotazos en las yemas de los dedos. Acariciaba el color, lo sentía liso, pulido como un fino cristal. El humo se transformaba lentamente, se arrastraba por el suelo y se enroscaba alrededor de cada hombre, cada botella, cada carcajada.

Un pequeño remolino de alegría se iba concentrando en su pecho, pero Castiel estaba demasiado embobado para sonreír. Los objetos a su alrededor brillaban con un aura íntima, con una belleza que era sólo suya,  destacando del resto sin ningún esfuerzo. Era como si cada cosa tuviese su lugar exacto, como si el cenicero que estaba tirado en el suelo fuera tan importante en la complejidad del espacio como el anillo de diamantes que lucía la chica solitaria de la barra. Un reflejo luminoso llamó su atención, y al girarse se encontró con su propio rostro dibujado en el espejo. Miró a los ojos de su recipiente y por primera vez los reconoció como suyos. Eran sus propios ojos los que lo contemplaban y no un pelele de huesos y carne a su medida. Era extraño, pero sólo sintió calma y una emoción que creía haber olvidado. En ese instante el humo se volvió de un color azul tan profundo que la palabra "hogar" se clavó en su garganta. Tenía que ser cierto, lo sentía... estaba cada vez más cerca.

Los destellos de cristal se multiplicaban, danzaban en la niebla color de cielo como fantásticas constelaciones. Se colaban en el aire y llenaban los pulmones con su brillo afilado. Era como respirar estrellas fugaces... ¿es que nadie más se daba cuenta? Miró a la gente difuminada en el azul y le pareció que sus figuras estaban recortadas en gelatina. ¿Cómo podían parecer impasibles con lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices? Una vez Castiel había viajado en la cola de un cometa, incluso había conocido el corazón del sol, sin embargo nunca se había sentido parte de ese fuego. Ahora, de cada parte de su ser brotaban unos hilos plateados que lo conectaban con cada objeto y hacía suya cada emoción.

¿Pero dónde estaba Dean? No lo había vuelto a ver desde que habían llegado (eso si no estaba velando su sueño en la habitación de un motel y todo esto era una fantasía de su mente agotada) Lo necesitaba, necesitaba verlo. La impaciencia tiró de él hacia adelante como si le hubiesen atado una soga a la cintura. Sentía las cosquillas de sus pies cada vez más intensas, su paso más ligero. Miró a su alrededor, y en cada mirada descubrió algo diferente, como un jardín de flores de celofán creciendo en las botellas de whisky  o la pajarita de papel que el barman llevaba puesta de corbata. Cada detalle lo hacía sonreír igual que un niño que juega; apenas recordaba el vacío que lo había devorado por dentro, ni el peso de la soledad. Ahora su cabeza estaba abrumada de mariposas y su estómago de burbujas. Flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo con las alas plegadas.

Una melodía atravesó la niebla desde la antigua music-box de monedas que tenía el local. Las notas cobraron vida ante sus ojos, girando en espiral, posándose sobre la barra y acumulándose en los vasos como plumas multicolores. Sintió su corazón latir al ritmo de la música y empezó a bailar. Nadie lo veía moverse, era su interior el que danzaba, revoloteando junto a las notas musicales. Las blancas y corcheas iban formando un camino en el aire y Castiel sólo tenía que seguirlo ¿Dónde estaba el miedo, el remordimiento? Era como si se hubiesen largado a otra galaxia. No podía pensar, sólo sentía. El remolino de alegría que vibraba en su pecho se estaba convirtiendo un huracán que prometía hacerlo estallar en confetis de neón. Era feliz ¿Esto iba en serio? Lanzó una sonora carcajada y el pequeño planeta azul que apenas lo sostenía dejo de girar. Se rompieron los relojes, cada milésima de segundo parecía no tener fin.

Ahí estaba.

De nuevo ese par de estrellas verdes aparecieron frente a él. El tiempo y el espacio dejado de tener sentido. Un parpadeo y el mundo se hundió en el caos por un instante hecho de siglos. "Que no cierre los ojos, que no los cierre o todo habrá acabado" repetía sin palabras, una y otra vez. Dean.

 Dean con su aura de fuego y su mirada antigua. Estaba triste, tan triste como él, pero a Castiel se le había perdido ese recuerdo entre la niebla. Ahora tenía esperanza y deseaba compartir con él esa apabullante sensación. Nunca hubiera creído que un simple humano podría conocer el hechizo que ni siquiera los ángeles habían logrado conjurar, pero si algo había aprendido es que la creación favorita de su Padre era sorprendente ¿Por qué no confiar?

El cuerpo del cazador lo atraía como un poderoso imán, sólo con tocarlo podría transmitirle la exultante felicidad que le provocaba su presencia. ¡Oh, claro! No debía... ¿qué importaba? El universo estaba a punto de alcanzar su equilibrio. Una caricia era un regalo, los humanos lo sabían. Cuando ÉL volviera lo comprendería. Probaría el azúcar derretido en la boca de Dean, el intenso sabor de la química rosada mezclado con su saliva. Por primera vez iba a hacer algo bien y todas las amarguras serían desterradas como la serpiente del edén.

Castiel levantó la mano y tocó su mejilla. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir el tormento de Dean atravesando su alma por completo. Quiso gritar "¡Confía en mí! ¡Por fin he encontrado el modo! ¡Todo va a salir bien!" pero las palabras se evaporaban antes de rozar sus labios. Intentó que sus pupilas hablaran por él, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en hacerse entender a través del espeso humo multicolor que se agolpaba tras sus párpados. Fue inútil.

Dean  lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo. Comenzó a hablar, y su voz de bronce resonó en las sienes ángel como una campana, haciéndole estremecer. Se sintió de nuevo bajo el signo de Babel ¡No podía comprender lo que decía! ¿Sería esto también parte del hechizo?

Ningún idioma de los millones que había aprendido desde el inicio de los tiempos parecía tener sentido, así que se sentó sobre su nube de arco iris y decidió esperar la gran revelación, esa que le habían prometido a llegar al club. O eso era lo que él creía…

_Después de un día de mierda, Dean insistió en pasar por un garito de carretera bastante decente que habían visto al pasar. Cass asintió, demasiado abrumado por las preocupaciones para negarse. Últimamente lo perseguía una montaña de problemas sin aparente solución que estaba amenazando con derrumbarse sobre él. Se sentía solo, confuso por todas esas emociones maravillosas y terribles que sentía por Dean, y sobre todo abandonado por su Padre. Lo había buscado por todas esferas celestiales, por los círculos infernales. Había utilizado sabiduría, magia, palabras sagradas... incluso un amuleto que Dean llevaba desde pequeño colgado del cuello. Nada había resultado. Mientras el cazador pedía unas cervezas, el notó que un hombre misterioso le hacía señas desde el rincón de los baños. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero como buen ángel siempre estaba alerta a las señales por ese "¿y si fuera...?" Así que se acercó. El chico, pues era demasiado joven para llamarlo de otro modo, le lanzó una sonrisa torcida._

_—¿Un mal día, compañero? —Musitó, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de la cazadora vaquera. Castiel lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza—Pues por unos pocos pavos aquí tengo algo que te va a llevar al cielo… —Cass no podía creer lo que oía._

_—¿Cómo es posible? El cielo está cerrado —recordó con cara de asombro—¿Acaso tienes un hechizo? —El chico se rió con ganas._

_—¿Un hechizo? Oh, sí ¡Por supuesto! —Bromeó—y es tan buen material que algunos han visto hasta a Dios y a San Pedro esperando en la puerta_ _—_ _. El ángel casi entra en colapso ¿Y si ésta era la señal que estaba esperando? ¿Y si este mago tenía el conjuro necesario para encontrar a su Padre Dios?¡Ese sería el fin de todos los males! Aunque dudó por un momento, tomó de su bolsillo un montón de billetes, sin contar, y se los entregó al chico de un manotazo_ _—_ _Necesito ese hechizo_ _—_ _susurró. El chico aceptó encantado el dinero, riéndose por dentro del pobre pardillo que iba a probar su nueva fórmula de LSD. Sacó una pastilla del cinturón y se la mostró. Tenía un unicornio grabado._

_—¿Quedamos de acuerdo? —Dijo el camello, aún con la droga en la mano._

_—De acuerdo —susurró el ángel, cabizbajo —. No tengo nada más que perder._

_Sin otra recomendación, el chico le metió directamente la pequeña píldora en la boca, y antes de marcharse le dijo al oído:_

_—_ _Si encuentras a Dios, dale saludos de mi parte…_

 Dean no veía nubes esponjosas, ni colores tornasolados y radiantes de estrellas bailando en el aire... sólo veía a Cass, su ángel de ojos azules y gabardina, parado frente a él con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

 

 

 

 

    


	2. Encuentro.

**_2_ ** **_—_ ** **_.  Encuentro_ **

 

El tiempo nunca había tenido sentido para Castiel. Como ángel, estaba acostumbrado a contar en eones, por lo que los relojes humanos eran una broma para él. Le bastaba un segundo de concentración para desplegar la historia del mundo como un mapa ante sus ojos, y podía atravesar los siglos con sólo desearlo. Sin embargo, cuando Dean  lo sacó de aquel club, se sintió atrapado en una milésima de segundo igual que un insecto en una gota de ambar.

No notó el frío del exterior, ni el viento del Norte que levantaba el polvo de la vieja carretera y le volaba la gabardina. No levantó la vista para vislumbrar aquel lugar remoto del que había venido y al que no podía volver si aquella magia que había comprado por algunos dólares no era capaz de llevarlo a su Padre. No.

Las estrellas que amaba estaban ahí, frente a él, dolorosamente verdes. Si conseguía levantar la mano casi podía tocarlas, casi podía... pero el tiempo se había detenido y con él los movimientos del universo. Estaba enterrado en un recipiente de mermelada espesa y pegajosa, por más que pataleaba e intentaba salir braceando de ella, lo único que conseguía era llenarse los pulmones de algo parecido a la jalea de arándanos. ¿Estaba atrapado? ¿Sería esto otra señal para que no se fuera del lugar? No lo sabía, nadie le había advertido de lo que este poderoso hechizo que podía conjurar a Dios era capaz de hacer con el tiempo y el espacio.

Agitó la cabeza, desordenando su pelo con la esperanza de que sus ideas se ordenaran. Lo único que consiguió fue verse arrastrado hacia el Impala, flotando como un globo al que Dean había atado una cuerda. Tenía que contarle, ¡tenía que explicarle que estaba esperando la señal definitiva! Pero de su boca sólo salían burbujas de mermelada.

Dean estaba al volante, y seguía hablando y hablando con su voz de bronce oscuro. Cada sílaba era como un golpe de badajo en el pecho del ángel, una vibración a la que todo su ser comenzaba a adaptarse. Los sonidos más hermosos del mundo se resumían en su voz; sólo quería esconderse en la profundidad de su garganta como en una cueva de perfecta resonancia. Quizás allí lo encontraría.

La nube rosada que brotaba de sus manos dio paso a un nuevo paisaje. Miró a su alrededor y vio muchas puertas frente a él. Miles de puertas numeradas, todas iguales. Puertas como ojos de pez, vidriosas y descarnadas. Estaban por todas partes, reflejándose en el firmamento y en los charcos de la calle. ¿Tenía que elegir alguna? ¿Era esa la última prueba?

La desolación que Dean sentía al verlo tirado como un saco inconsciente en el asiento del pasajero se coló por una de aquellas puerta, filtrándose como una bruma venenosa a través de su piel de esponja. No sabía, no podía elegir. Quería atravesar todas las puertas, pero sólo en una estaba la verdad. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Nunca había visto aquellos dinteles, ni sus picaportes de cristal, pero la certeza era tan fuerte como un dogma. Tras una de ellas aguardaba lo que siempre había esperado, así que no podía equivocarse. ¿Pero y si lo hacía? El terror al fracaso volvió a él como una oleada de espinas.

Puertas, números, llaves. Puertas, números, llaves, y la mirada de Dean como estrellas oscuras escrutando su rostro. Una llave, un número. 009.

¡Era esa! ¡Ésa!

 Castiel dio un salto mortal hacia atrás sobre su nube rosada

¡Y Dean tenía la llave! La tenía desde el principio ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿No se daba cuenta de la importancia que tenía esa llave, ese número? Quiso replicar, pero las manos del cazador lo empujaron hacia un suelo blando que amortiguó su caída y lo hizo rebotar. Antes de darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos.

Un agujero negro se tragaba el tiempo, la luz y las puertas, en un remolino voraz. Había atravesado el dintel, había seguido los pasos, las señales... ¿Dónde estaba Dios?

Castiel luchaba por escapar de aquel agujero sideral, de su poder de atracción. Se  debatía, golpeaba el aire como si así pudiera escapar de su influjo, pero no servía de nada. El vórtice quería tragarlo, sumirlo en la más rotunda nada, en el negativo de la fotografía. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? No sentía nada, no podía notar su presencia en ningún rincón del universo. El hechizo había sido un fraude. Tenía que aceptar de nuevo su incompetencia, y ahí  estaban las dentelladas de la derrota para que no lo olvidara. Dean llevaba razón, era absurdo buscar a un dios que no quiere ser encontrado ¿Cuando asumiría de una vez su abandono? Estaba cansado, tan cansado, que durante un segundo esa nada le pareció dulce como el algodón de azúcar, como soñaba que sería la boca de Dean. Ese agujero se tragaría también su deseo, su frustración, la locura de un corazón incompleto que necesitaba el amor de un padre ausente y el de un hombre que no podía tener. No estaba tan mal, después de todo. Aflojó los músculos, dando la batalla por perdida. Ya no sería más un soldado, un amante, un hijo... sólo un muñeco roto dejándose llevar por aquel remolino que lo borraría de la memoria del universo como si nunca hubiese existido. Giraba, giraba estrellándose contra puertas, y planetas, y espíritus perdidos …

De pronto fue sacudido por un fuerte estruendo ¿Era ese el final?

Gimió.

La oscuridad ardía en sus ojos.

 

—Ey —la voz de Dean. Era su voz.

 

Intentó abrir los párpados, lanzando un quejido. La luz le dolía.

 

—Lo sé, tío. Volver es jodido —Castiel sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

 

—La luz, Dean —no hizo falta decir más. Con un "clic" se instaló en el lugar una aceptable penumbra y el ángel pudo usar sus ojos. Estaban en la habitación de un motel, igual a tantas otras. Su gabardina estaba apoyada en una silla rota, y sobre la mesa descansaba una pistola y una botella de whisky. Hogar dulce hogar.

 

—Me diste un buen susto, joder —dijo con voz grave y reconfortante— pero no te preocupes, ya me encargue del mocoso que te vendió esa mierda. No creo que tenga ganas de timar a otro pardillo en una buena temporada. Cass empezaba a entender, aunque su cabeza todavía trabajaba a cámara super lenta.

 

—Entonces, el hechicero... —murmuró con esfuerzo— lo que me dijo... era mentira —. Estaba avergonzado. Hubiera sido mejor no volver de aquel agujero negro.

 

—Era sólo un camello de baja estofa —lo miro a los ojos— aunque el producto era de buena calidad — silbó con admiración—, parecías encantado paseando por la ciudad de la paranoia. Menos mal que me di cuenta y pude ponerte a cubierto ¡Tuve que cargarte en brazos! Si llegas a estar en tus cabales no te hubiese gustado nada, pero tuve que meterte en la cama para que durmiera la mona. Estabas totalmente ido, ¡dabas miedo! —Su mirada reflejaba preocupación y una honda melancolía—. Un poco más y no regresas, lo he visto alguna vez.

 

—Hubiera dado igual —dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, resignado— no soy más que un idiota al que han engañado.

 

—Todos hemos sido idiotas alguna vez ¡Hasta a Sammy le colaron una vez hierba en mal estado! Y te aseguro que no sólo flipó de mala manera, sino que dio tantos viajes al tigre que no ha vuelto a fumar en su vida —se río, rompiendo la tensión con una broma, como siempre hacía. Castiel sonrió con ternura, agradeciendo su estrategia.

 

—Gracias, Dean —puso la mano en su rodilla brevemente. Se sentía bien con él sentado en la cama, a su lado—. Parece que todo ha pasado —murmuró con tristeza.

 

—Vas a estar bien —dio un fuerte apretón en su hombro, disfrazando una caricia. El ángel negó lentamente con la cabeza.

 

 

—No lo creo. Las visiones me han hecho volver a sentir cosas que prefería tener enterradas. Es como volver de un viaje al fondo de mis pesadillas. Es... difícil —bajó la mirada— Éste no es mi lugar, Dean, y en el cielo tampoco hay nada para mí. Estoy en tierra de nadie.

 

—Ya veo —su rostro se tornó serio—todo este numerito de las drogas ha sido para buscar a tu jodido... —Cass siseó, poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

 

—Sigue siendo mi Padre.

 

—Pues con un padre como ese es mejor no hacerse ilusiones. Nos ha abandonado a todos —se puso en pie, visiblemente irritado—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Él nos ha condenado a ser almas errantes, sin hogar, sin destino. No encajamos en ese supuesto paraíso que nos prometieron, ¡y hasta del infierno somos expulsados! —. Dijo con rabia— Tú no eres el único que vive en el exilio.

 

—Yo quería... hacer algo —musitó, incorporándose despacio de la cama. Aún se sentía mareado— Puede que yo no tenga un sitio al que volver, pero tú... ustedes... merecen salir de este círculo trágico —. Dean lo miro, sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz tan cálida que Cass pensó que aún estaba bajo el efecto del unicornio químico. Esas estrellas verdes que descubrió aquella lejana noche tras una bola de algodón de azúcar y que reencontró en el club, volvían a brillar para él bajo el resplandor de una lámpara polvorienta de motel.

 

—Cass —Dean se acercó, vigilando que se encontraba bien al levantarse— Si algo merece la pena de esta locura es que ambos estamos en el mismo bando —. El ángel sonrió con suavidad.

 

—Después de lo vivido esta noche, he entendido que para mí es más que suficiente —su mirada azul se humedeció— Tú eres mi verdadera misión, ya lo era desde el inicio de los tiempos, así que aunque todo lo demás se derrumbe mi lugar será donde tú te encuentres. Eso ni siquiera mi Padre puede negarlo.

 

La llave sobre la mesilla confirmaba el número 009. La puerta estaba cerrada tras ellos.

Dio un paso más hacia Dean y lo miro despacio, acariciando tímidamente todo el largo de su brazo.

Castiel no quiso pensar en señales, ni en signos de la aprobación divina. Sólo existía Dean, él era su única meta. Él y sus ojos estrellados, y sus labios con sabor a duda. Se lanzó a sus brazos como unos minutos antes estaba dispuesto a arrojarse al abismo, con la fe del que lo ha perdido todo. Y lo besó.

Nada en la tierra o el cielo podía compararse con el calor de su boca, con la limpia humedad de su saliva, con la violencia de su lengua. Nadie podría imitar la devota. pereza de sus movimientos, la profundidad, la dulzura, el arrebato de la sangre. Sólo Dean y su aura de fuego, Dean y sus manos expertas, capaces de hacer reventar su cuerpo en una explosión libre y blanca.

Al llegar la mañana, entre jadeos y susurros, Cass entendió que sus visiones tenían algo de razón: al final, tras aquel dintel marcado con el 009, encontró lo que de verdad había deseado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi tercer año participando en el mes de Misha, y estoy encantada de repetir experiencia.
> 
> Gracias a Taole por organizarlo y por la oportunidad de compartir nuestras fantasías con gente estupenda.
> 
> Un gran abrazo a todos ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


End file.
